


rain

by Origamidragons



Series: princesses and pirate girls [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Alabasta, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: Lightning cracked outside, flashing harsh and bright through the glass doors of the balcony, and Vivi looked up from the piles of papers on her desk. Thunder followed soon after, a low, comforting roll that rumbled down to her bones.She hadn’t noticed the storm rolling in.
Series: princesses and pirate girls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721038
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	rain

Lightning cracked outside, flashing harsh and bright through the glass doors of the balcony, and Vivi looked up from the piles of papers on her desk. Thunder followed soon after, a low, comforting roll that rumbled down to her bones. 

She hadn’t noticed the storm rolling in. 

She set her pen aside and stood, crossing the room to the doors. The thunderclouds were heavy on the western horizon, blotting out the sky. The first raindrops were already splattering down on the stone of the balcony outside the glass doors, dotting the sandy yellow stone with splashes of brown. 

She pushed the double doors open and stepped up to the railing. Raindrops kissed her neck, her shoulders, the crown of her head, cool and refreshing against the usual desert heat, the water of life. 

She rested her weight against the railing and looked out at Alubarna, at the water rushing through the gutters and puddles forming in the streets, as the rain flattened her hair and ran down her back. She thought of another thunderstorm, weeks ago now, when the rain had poured down on a country slowly dehydrating to death and tasted like salvation. 

Across the city, now, the rainwater basins and barrels would be filling to their brims. Rain was a sacrament, in a desert country. 

She wondered where Nami was now, and Luffy, and the rest of them. She wondered when she’d see them again- because she would, she had no doubt in that. She wondered if this same storm had passed over their heads, days or weeks before, or if it would someday, days or weeks later. You never knew, on the Grand Line. 

There had been a time when she’d lost hope that she’d ever be able to stand in this city and feel the kiss of rain on her skin ever again, and they’d brought that back to her.

The rain was cold but the water on her cheeks was warm, and it took her a moment to realize she was crying, even as she smiled at the memory. 

They’d brought the rain back for her. She would certainly see them again. 

Lightning flashed through the sky, stark white and blinding against the darkness that now covered the city like a blanket, and the boom of thunder that followed made Vivi’s teeth clatter together. Her hair was plastered down to her scalp, her gown soaked through and clinging to her skin, and she couldn’t stop smiling. 

She was home, and there was rain.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i love vivi so much
> 
> Prompt: Storm  
> Character: Vivi  
> Word Limit: 450  
> Word Count: 418


End file.
